Birthday Celebrations
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: When his birthday would roll around it was treated like a normal day, no party, no presents, no lame-but-somehow-fun party games./Sirius Black's birthdays. /For the wonderful Magnolia./hints of Wolstar, drinking


**For Magnolia (MagnoliaFlower55), for it being her favorite character or pairing and also for beta-ing!**

**Chaser 3, Cannons, Sirius, prompts:**

**9-(restriction) no using a '?'**

**13-(restriction) no dialogue**

**15-(word) jitterbug**

**For HSOWW, MAMA class, The Hermit**

**AU- I don't care what HP Wiki says, Sirius' birthday is ****February 25-28 to March 1-5, take your pick. Yes, he's in James, Lily, Remus and Peter's year still**

* * *

Sirius Black, in his opinion, had the worst birthdays.

For starters, they were usually on a weekday, like the universe just wanted to torture him with classes all day.

Even though he could still celebrate at night, he couldn't spend the whole day celebrating by diving into Remus' chocolate.

Happy birthday.

Second, when he wasn't at school (before he started) his birthdays absolutely sucked. No celebration, none.

_Like for instance..._

* * *

**First Birthday**

* * *

This one wasn't so bad.

But still.

His cousin kept on prodding him in the head with her long, bony finger, but other than that, it was fine.

Except, it wasn't much of a birthday.

With the Blacks, you couldn't expect much.

* * *

**Second through Tenth Birthdays**

* * *

Two to ten.

The ages where people had friends.

They had a party on their birthday.

But not Sirius.

He didn't have friends.

His family would teach, tell him about the icky Mudbloods and Muggles.

He didn't go to a stupid Muggle school.

So when his birthday would roll around it was treated like a normal day, no party, no presents, no lame-but-somehow-fun party games.

No nothing.

* * *

**Eleventh Birthday**

* * *

Yes. It was here. Eleven.

The year wizards and witches get their Hogwarts letters.

Sirius would finally leave his family.

Because, really, he didn't want to be a Black much, anymore.

And all he had to do this birthday was wait.

Wait by the window for his letter. His best birthday present.

* * *

_At Hogwarts his birthdays got somewhat better..._

* * *

**Twelfth Birthday**

* * *

He had friends.

Real friends that didn't care that he was Gryffindor, seeing as they were as well.

Real friends that didn't care about his surname, just what he was like.

Real friends that pointed out his mistakes.

Like calling people Mudbloods.

_Oops._

And today, his birthday, was the day he would fix it.

He stood in front of everybody and apologized for calling any of them Mudbloods.

He did, after all, think that was the real term for people of Muggle parentage.

And their forgiving faces was the best part of his whole entire day.

* * *

**Thirteenth Birthday**

* * *

This was one of Sirius's best birthdays.

Remus gave him part of his 'very secret' and special chocolate supply.

Maybe, just _maybe_, Sirius hoped, Remus liked him back.

Because yes, Sirius would admit, he went for boys.

(He just wouldn't ever admit he went for Remus.)

* * *

**Fourteenth Birthday**

* * *

This birthday was the day they finished the Marauder's Map.

It was _epic_.

There they were, huddled in their dormitory, where they tried to work it again and... it worked!

They went out to celebrate the success of the Map and Sirius's birthday by sneaking to the kitchens and having a little feast.

Using, of course, the newly working Map to make sure they wouldn't cross anyone's path.

* * *

**Fifteenth Birthday**

* * *

There was a full moon on Sirius's fifteenth birthday.

Which meant he would able able to use his new animagus form, a big black dog, to go out with Remus.

And boy, were the four Marauders excited.

Well, at least Sirius and James were. Peter was worried that something would go wrong with his transformation and Remus was worried his three friends were going to get caught.

But they didn't.

And it was _awesome_.

And they were going to do it again.

* * *

**Sixteen Birthday**

* * *

This. Birthday. _Sucked_.

He felt terrible.

He had betrayed his friend, his crush.

(Remus would never like him now.)

Now Snevillius knew his secret and by now, the whole school must know, even though Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone.

But still, the fact remained that it was Sirius's fault.

* * *

**Seventeenth Birthday**

* * *

HE WAS OF AGE!

Repetition:

_Sirius Black was of age._

He. Could. Do. Magic.

And the Marauders know just how to celebrate.

But not before Sirius found out something.

He was bi.

He found out when the girl asked him out and a little jitterbug came into his brain and whispered:

'Try it, try it, maybe you like boys_ and_ girls.'

So Sirius agreed and they set the date for his birthday.

And he showed up.

That was a good start.

If he found out in between that he didn't like girls at all, it would be terrible.

So all that he could do was sit tight and wait for the end of the date.

And by the end, he was having fun, he was almost sad it was nearly sunset.

_Almost._

(But his heart still belonged to Remus, even if Remus's heart didn't belong to him.)

After, Sirius felt slightly upset.

So Sirius allowed them to take him out to Hogsmeade and have a party at the Three Broomsticks.

But all through the party, Sirius felt a sadness.

He still didn't have Remus.

* * *

**Eighteenth Birthday**

* * *

This birthday was small and Sirius and his friends didn't really do anything.

Even though Sirius wanted to do something.

But he couldn't have him.

* * *

**Nineteenth Birthday**

* * *

They were out of Hogwarts!

No more rules, this was now their live and they could take charge.

Which meant going absolutely crazy and hyper and getting drunk and waking up with extreme hangovers.

But it was all worth it.

(Sirius got his first kiss.)

* * *

**Twentieth and Twenty-First Birthdays**

* * *

Fun.

That was one word to describe these two birthdays.

Just relaxing, chill and fun.

Just Sirius hanging out with James and Remus. Peter seemed to be busy both years.

And of course, with the occasional Lily to annoy, nothing could be better.

* * *

**Twenty-Second through Thirty-Fourth Birthdays**

* * *

It was like falling through a black abyss on these days, trying to remember the good time with his friends, trying to stay happy on his birthday but being pulled, pulled into nothingness because of the Dementor's powers.

It was torture.

* * *

**Thirty-Fifth Birthday**

* * *

Not one of the best birthdays for Sirius. Mostly since his birthday dinner consisted of rat bones.

But still.

He was alive, he was free.

He had all he could ask for.

* * *

**Thirty-Sixth Birthday**

* * *

The last birthday.

Sirius spent this one alone, everyone was out.

He wanted Remus here, his best friend, the person he loved.

(Though he would never say so out loud.)

But they were growing apart.

Thirteen years apart didn't do any good for their relationship.

Even though they were nothing really, just friends.

And with that depressing thought in his mind, Sirius drank his last bottle of firewhiskey, the sharp taste reminding him of Remus' special chocolate, the one with the cinnamon spice.


End file.
